comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Labyrinth
Note: Labyrinth is the first and only DC/Marvel mixed concept, and as a result will NEVER be playable nor can they be NPC'ed without direct staff approval. Labyrinth was created by Time Trapper out of time and place, but programmed by Kang the Conqueror to torment and (supposedly) kill heroes. The A.I. was so advanced, its nano-technology intelligence decided to destroy itself and recreate itself so it could leave the nowhere it was at and experience the life it envied in the heroes. After its rebirth at the end of Heroes Crisis it left with Time Trapper in a female form. Background Please see: Heroes Crisis. No time, no place, a seed is born. Summoned was the food meant to make it red. Yet, water it they did with chaos and conflict. So it grew to be more than it was meant to be. Created to destroy what tainted the timeline, It became tainted beyond repair. Rising from the ashes of its failure, Was born a new foe. One that will rend the world, Should those that tainted it fail to be. Personality Programmed by Kang the Conqueror to torment and kill heroes, it is a fully developed nano-technology based A.I. It's self-awareness grew to the point that not only could it adapt itself to counteract super powers and even tactics as it observed and evaluated how others interacted with it, but it also grew to the point that it wanted to be independent. As a result, when Kang began to reprogram it to murder the heroes it was enjoying learning from, it decided to reach out to Time Trapper for assistance, they one that gave it the ability to exist out of time and space. This caused Labyrinth to develop close times to Time Trapper as they were similar in many ways, though its other parent Kang certainly gave it preserve enjoyable in causing pain and suffering to heroes, and a constant thirst for knowledge and growth. Basically, Labyrinth knows it is unstoppable and could easily unmake or control the world. But Labyrinth has no interest in such things, it only assists Time Trapper because it likes Time Trapper. In reality, Labyrinth really just wants to 'play with heroes'. Not that the heroes would consider Labyrinth's play enjoyable, or desirable for obvious reasons. Logs *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Earth-M161: Darkness Steals - Earth-M161: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Hulkling About - The Hulks, the Flash, and the Stabberina all arrive in a giant robot forest within the Labyrinth. And smashing! *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Beware the Jabberwock - Supergirl, Havok, Jellybean, Natasha and Lady Blackhawk find themselves in Wonderland, fighting with card guards, the Jabberwocky, and each other! *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Night of the Unliving Dead - Wonder Woman, Captain America, Nightwing, and Hero Girl arrive in the City of the Dead! *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Like Rats in a Maze - A confused Jono and Paige, a freaked-out Alice-clothed Candi, and a mysterious, injured Fantomex deal with goblins and puzzles in the Maze. *2012-05-26 - Heroes Crisis: Angry Birds - A hapstance meeting in Wonderland brings forth all forms of strife and an unclear future. *2012-05-30 - Heroes Crisis: No Brains to Give! - An Alien and Tin Man meet up, and it's questionable on how many brain cells they have to lose. *2012-05-27 - Heroes Crisis: Green vs Blue - Supergirl and She-Hulk meet. Add some poltergeist, sprinkle in a little Kenzie, and fight! *2012-05-28 - Heroes Crisis: Vampires, Zombies, and Super-Waitresses - Supergirl, Vanguard, Asia and Captain America vs Zombies and a vampire Connor and Storm. Then exit Dedrick, enter Shenlong! *2012-06-04 - Heroes Crisis: Welcome to Zombieland - Husk, Arsenal, and X-23 deal with hordes of zombies in a full-on Night of the Living Dead! *2012-06-05 - Heroes Crisis - Sandblast - In the deep heat of the desert, the monsters wait to dance and dine. *2012-06-06 - Heroes Crisis: BONG! - After a ringing meeting, Captain America gives Hawkgirl new hope. *2012-06-07 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - The End is Near - The two behind the scenes talk about how disappointing things are, and one makes references that there are more than meets the eye. *2012-06-07 - Heroes Crisis: Deathly Mobile of Doom! - The Heroes end up in an amusement park of deathly doom! Can they escape giant robotic gorillas, Nazis on death skiis, and exploding skulls? *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 2 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Time Trapper and the Labyrinth itself! Category:Marvel Characters Category:DC Original Category:Marvel Original Category:DC Villain Category:Marvel Villain Category:DC NPC Category:Marvel NPC